


Petu

by jb_slasher



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ass Hurts, Biting, Can't Sit, For Days, Good Thing We Have A Game Tomorrow, M/M, Marking, Nicknames, Scoring Without Actually Scoring, Team Finland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niklas has a thing for Petteri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petu

_Niklas pulls off Petteri's clothes - except his boxers - and smiles. "You're in good shape, man." Petteri grins at him and takes Niklas's face in his hands, looks into his eyes and kisses him and Niklas finds himself thinking no kiss has ever radiated so much love as this one does._

And that's as far as he gets before frustration takes over. He feels locked up, caged, full of anxiety, and he can't believe it's all because he's played in all four games but hasn't scored nor assisted once, not once. And it doesn't help that every goddamn minute someone's walking past their room, knocking, just saying they decided to stop by to congratulate Petteri for scoring, and he's never wanted to bash someone's head in so bad. Yes, of course he's happy about it but that's not really the closest emotion to his state of mind right now.

Or maybe he just needs to get laid real bad. Not the traditional style, the 'I love you, I want to heal you, I want to make it all good' style - because that would only make him cry because it'd only be torture. No. What he needs is to get fucked to the mattress. He hasn't gotten that treatment in a while and it seems like it's time again for someone to ravish him, own him, make him their own the way that makes him walk sore for four days afterwards, and even if they have a game tomorrow, he's willing to risk that.

It might not even work but he doesn't care because now it's the only thing on his mind. It takes Petteri off guard when Niklas calls him "Petu" since he never does that. Niklas is not sure why he's doing it, but Petteri seems to know because he's immediately interested in everything Niklas is doing and Niklas has no clue of what to do anymore. Though it's not a problem since Petteri seems to know. There's a predatory look in Petteri's eyes and suddenly Petteri is sitting next to him, kissing him, teeth and tongue and OW! Petteri never bites. Except now, he did and almost took out Niklas's lower lip. At least that's what it feels like though Petteri hasn't stopped ravishing his mouth.

And suddenly, there are hands roaming on Niklas's body and this isn't so bad but it could be better and Petteri must've read his mind because his t-shirt's being ripped right off him and his jeans are being tugged on. And still Petteri isn't ready to give up so Niklas's t-shirt's in shreds and then he's suddenly standing up with Petteri and Petteri's fingers are quickly taking care of the buttons of his jeans and it seems he's somehow the slower one when Petteri is still decent and he's naked. But that doesn't seem like a problem for long since Petteri pushes him on the bed and he just falls and feels free of everything - until his back connects with the blankets and the pillows.

And the next thing he knows Petteri is naked and on top of him and they're having the kind of sex he's been dreaming of for months and can barely stop himself from screaming. Instead he pants out: "Petu... Petu... PETU!" and when he comes, he bites Petteri's shoulder, muffling the noise that would otherwise escape his throat.

Afterwards, Niklas feels satisfied and Petteri makes some remark about the bite marks on his shoulder marking him as Niklas's. And for the next couple of days, Niklas can't sit without wanting to scream his head off, but that's okay: it reminds him of what Petteri feels like inside of him and he thinks the memory will last forever if it comes to that.


End file.
